Red Snow
by somusomudayo
Summary: WHITEROSE inspired by God of War. After many years of isolating her family. Ruby was force to travel,with her child, Finn, around the Remnant. Finding a way to save Weiss.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: WHITEROSE [God of War AU]**

 **\- Chapter 1-**

FINN POV:

The cold breeze passes the leaves and touches her check. Finn know that she's very cold tolerant. However, it seems this winter is colder than ever, that maybe what Finn would like to think. She feels something change after…

 _WHACK! WHACK!_

 _BOOM!_

A tall tree drops down behind her. A red cloak figure wielding a big sword stood there, her mother no "one of her mothers." Finn rephrases in her mind.

"Girl, have you finish yet?" the red cloak asked.

"Just a sec mother." Finn hurry scramble her dry flower. It might not look beautiful, but this is during winter season, finding just flower is hard enough. She followed her mother who is dragging the tree to their boat. After helping her tie up the trunk and putting the flower in the basket. Finn jump in the boat and wait for her mother to untie the knot.

"Hmm…you pick a Lilly for her?" the voice was hard to read. Finn not sure what she should said.

"I think she liked it, I don't know…I mean…." Before Finn couldn't finish the sentence.

"I think she will like it too." Ruby gave her a sad smile.

The Red cloak untied the boat and ready to push off. The canal was cold. The forest was covered in snow and everywhere is all white. Finn live her whole life yet somehow, she feels something is different. It's not the cold she knows that this place always cold, but the atmosphere is changing, and she can't pinpoint what it is? Maybe because her home is change that why she feels different. They dock the boat and Finn saw her mother drag a large tree trunk on to land.

 _How strong is she?_ Finn thinks. She knew that both of her parents were capable of many things. Finn always curious what is the limitation of both parents. She knew that her mom has such Glyphs which has amazing variety of ability. Finn saw it many time how Glyphs were used during their hunting. _My Glyphs still bad I can only move or stop at most 2 objects at the same time._ Her eyes darting at Ruby _what's is her Semblance? I never go hunting with her. Mom always told that she was a greatest hunter she has ever known. That sound exaggerated but I did see her kill two wild bears without breaking a sweat._ While Finn's thought run wild. They have arrived at their home. _Mom usually call it mansion I never know the different like home cabin or mansion. It's just place that people live right? Klein said it was very small but her red cloak, mother said it was too big and hard to clean._ Finn walk in the hallway decorated by 3 pillars on each side. A large stair lead to 2th floor of the mansion. The wall was carved with beautiful pattern of snowflake and roses. Finn ascended to upper floor. Her little feet ran to and stop at the mastered room. She entered.

A large room with bookshelf, knight statues and an emblem. The emblem was a half snowflake and half roses. Finn opened the curtain.

A gorgeous woman with long white hair. Her skin was delicate and fair. A red line cut through on the left eye was highlighted by her white skin. She was covered with blanket with light grey-blueish color. Finn placed the flower on the body.

"I hope that you like these flowers…if you don't, you can't really…"

Finn put the flower in Sleeper's hand.

"…I think this winter is very cold. I know it's always cold, but I think this is the coldest I ever feel... I…miss you…"

The tears stream down her check

"…Please come back to us…I miss you so much…I know that I have mother and Klein but...I feel so lonely without you."

Finn feel the hand on her shoulder. An old man in suit with bald head and funny mustache. His yellow eyes warm her heart.

"Please don't cry. Young mistress. Your mom would like it. She wouldn't want you to make cry."

Klein hand her a mug of hot chocolate. Finn refuse it, she is still crying

"This hot chocolate usually cheers her up too and I know that you two enjoy think drink together." He still smiling "I know it's hard for you right now but you're a Schnee a Rose-Schnee. You must be strong."

Finn wiped her tears "I know, Klein...I know…but..she isn't my mom" she is trying her best to smile.

Klein look at her with sad eye. _Don't said that your mother will be heartbroken if she heard that._ Finn think that what Klein want to say. _I don't think she had a heart or even a soul. It's ironic that mom use to tell her that red cloak was fun and delight person, but she is cold more than her mom who name literally mean snow._ Finn take a mug from Klein.

"Thank you, Klein." She smiles.

The door opened. Ruby walked in and looked at both. Her blue eyes are Stop at Finn.

"Ready?" She said.

Finn trying wipe all tears, she can't look weak if she wants to go on the journey. She nodded to her mother. Klein look and young girl and then at his mistress.

"Yes, Ruby."

Ruby slowly carried the body. She was so careful like the body was made of out glass. Finn notice that she never thinks her mother can do any that delicate. They descended to underground of the mansion. A giant metal vault door with complex lock door. Klein took about 10 minutes to open this. He forgot which key is for which lock. Finn tried to help him, but she doesn't really remember it too. Finally, they got it open. The vault not big. Finn think that the wall must be very thick to take up all the place. _She'll be safe when we gone,_ Finn hope. The room was full ice dust that was craft in the wall and at the end of the vault was a glass coffin. The glass was craft by her mom. She always loves to craft. Finn remember when she tried to sculpt the glass and fail mystery. She was trying to make a gift for mom's birthday. Klein opened the coffin. Ruby put the body and stood silently. Finn look at her mom and then to Ruby and to her mom again.

"…Are we going to be gone for long?" She asked, her voice was shaking.

Finn was never close to Ruby. They barely spent time together. The feeling is more like stranger than mother-daughter. Klein is still more close than her and her mother.  
"She'll be safe." Klein tried to assure Finn.

Finn downed her head. She didn't want to leave her mom for long time. Her loneliness was already overwhelming.

Ruby was quiet for a minute before turned and crouched to level her eye with her daughter.

"You mom taught you how to hunt right?" Finn nodded in respond.

"Show me"


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: WHITEROSE [God of War AU]**

 **\- Chapter 2-**

 **FINN POV:**

Silver eye track on the stag that drink the water from the puddle. Finn aim with her crossbow 'Linnaean'. She aligned the arrow to its shoulder. She steadied her arms and hands while narrowing her concentration.

 _Just one shot. Just only one shot._

 _ **focus, right hand forward not that forward…wait for the right moment to strike**_ _._ Mom's voice appeared in her head. The finger wrapped the trigger. _**Fire only when the animal is looking down**_ _._ Finn recalled from training.

"Feel your heartbeat. Slow it down. Time your release between the beats," A stern, gruff voice came from Ruby. Despite her surging heart, Finn adjust her shoulder if she gets it right the bolt will go right through the stag's heart.

"Hold," Ruby command.

Finn released, praying that the bolt will go as she want. Unfortunately, the wood shaft flied above the stag's head, send the animal to startled deer fled into deeper of forest.

"What are you doin-…." Ruby exploded half sentence before stopped herself, Finn swear she saw a fire in that one light blue eye. The eyepatch covered almost half of the face slightly twitch. An old metal armor that seen the battle more than Finn could image with signature tore red cloak cover wide shoulder, underneath that armor was long sleeve shirts. The lower half was protected by black skirt and stocking that covered by greaves and sabaton. Finn always wonder why both of her parent wore a skirt during extreme activity like hunting. _**It's a combat skirt**_ _._ The voice of her mom said in delight tone.

"Now it's guard is up." Her tone is calmer "fire when I tell you to fire"

"I'm sorry…" She said reflexively. Her innocent silver eyes, her innocent blue eyes, the hue of the deep lakes dotting the land, pleaded forgiveness, though she made a mistake that will indicate her capability. Ruby didn't much during this hunting, but her look was enough to give show how disappointed she is. Her mom always encouraged her when she missed during their hunting lessons. _**You're not perfect not yet. Someday you'll be a better hunter than me.**_ When Finn is around Ruby, it seemed all she ever did was apologize to her mother for her mistake.

"Your deer is getting away." Ruby pointed in the wood.

Finn quietly walk with her head down to the footprint of the stag while her mother muttered

"Hunting and chasing is very different, to an untrained eye its seem the same, however anyone can chase but not everyone can hunt.

The word clawed at Finn's insides. She followed the track while thinking in her head. She tried to understand why her mother would act so cold toward her. It was almost as though the woman before her, his mother, was a stranger. Shaking the thought away, she raced off in pursuit of the creature.

Finn accelerate her pace as fast as she could. Sweat dropped from her white red-tip hair. The stag must run very fast, suggest the depth of the footprint. She no longer thought about her mother. She must find the stag, as her mother instructed her. If she wanted to prove that she can handle herself during the journey. She had to locate the tracks and take up the chase.

"This way!" Finn shouted to her mother. She no longer sees the red cloak.

A Black figure appeared on the front of the trail. Slowly it creeped toward Finn. The Tall werewolf with white mask and inflamed eye flashed.

 _ **GRIMM!**_

Finn froze. She didn't want to do. The fear consumed her as their mouth slowly opened. She never fights a Grimm before. Her mom always protected her from this awful creature. When they are hunting, they usually avoid the Grimm all together.

 _I need …to …to…. Otherwise she will tell me that I 'm not ready!_

Finn pull up the Linnaean from her back. The sword points toward the Beowulf. Her heart beating fast, her leg shaking with fear. She slowly made her stance. What come up next make Finn heart drop to her foot. The pack of Beowulf appeared behind the first one. Linnaean shaking unable to aim. The fear from her is making the Grimm hungry. The first one rushing to her. Finn closed her out of fear.

 **CLANG!**

Finn thought that she surely dies. When she opened her eye, rose petals separate all over. Her mother is clashing her sword with the Beowulf's fang.

"Get up, you're the hunter, not the hunted." A serious voice of Ruby, it's seem she came to rescue.

 **RUBY POV:**

A shotgun blast into the beast's mouth sending them backward. The others Beowulf start to rush to the opponent. The Harbinger snapped back into sword before it sweeps all 3 Beowulf neck in one swing. Ruby duck down, her eyes flash. She wants to end the fight as soon as possible.

"Be gone." A cold command voice spoke before the rose petals trail appeared.

The petals color match with the Grimm's blood was all over. The wolves were no longer. The bodies disintegrated. Ruby turn to Finn who still trembled with fear. The child's tears were all over the face.

"They're gone now." Ruby said.

Finn dry her tears and start walking again.

"…I…I…" The girl tried to get a grip of herself. "The stag, I need to hunt the stag."

Ruby looking the girl back, her mind wanders what she should. She was about to take the girl home, but Finn would insist that she can hunt the stag.

 _Like mother, like daughter…Weiss, you would be proud._

Ruby followed her child along the wood as thought run in her head. Years of wars made her close her heart to most of emotion. The enemies will not feel for you and neither should she. She can only be vulnerable is when she was with Weiss. The ice queen heart is warm and kind. It's ironic isn't it? The fact that she is the absentee parent. Ruby usually go on hunt for food or go patrolling for Grimm, while Weiss raise Finn.

" _ **I want to be a better mother than my mother."**_ Ruby remember the moment when the little girl was sleeping in Weiss's arm. Weiss's mother wasn't bad mother at first but later she became neglected and alcoholic. Ruby knew that Weiss's loneliness has a lot to do with her family issue. Weiss doesn't want her child to be lonely. They even talk about having another one to be sibling. _**You know that I was close with Winter and You were close with Yang…...I mean...I'm sorry to bring her up…. but since we live in the island alone, I think Finn deserved some friends that's isn't us or Klein…**_

"Mother" Finn whisper pulled Ruby back to present. Ruby saw the stag drinking, both are on the small hill with bushes to hide. She lowered the body next to Finn.

"It's simple a target. Clear you mind."

Finn leveled the Linnaean. The finger ready to pull.

"Concentrate on your target. See nothing else."

Having planted themselves up wind, they remained undetected if the prevailing breeze did not shift and betray them.

"Inhale, concentrate, exhale, pull." Ruby's stern voice drummed out.

Silently the arrow arced true to its target. It penetrated the rear of the stag's neck. The deer fall, its blood dripping into the river.

"I got it." Finn cried out with delight.

"Good." Ruby smiled.

Both approach the fallen stag closer.

"Its…. it's still alive." Finn muttered.

The stag's eyes start dripping blood. Finn turned away rather than gaze directly at the suffering animal. Ruby read the struggle on the little girl's face. Her expression exactly like Weiss: caring, and compassionate.

Sadly, if they want to eat tonight, the girl need to be tough enough. Ruby take Linnaean and retract both limb to form a sword. She handed the blade to Finn.

"Finish what you started." Ruby stated. "It is life."

The girl must accept the harsh realities of her life. A forceful nod indicated the deer, still chaotically breathing in the clearing; its bleeding, however, a mere trickle while it awaited death.

 **FINN POV:**

Finn reluctantly pull her gaze back from her mother to the now quivering animal. Disbelief held her motionless. She knows what was expected of her. She knew that if she wants to go on the journey, this must be done. Pointing the sword into the heart of the stag. Her hand shaking out of control.

"I can't…" She pleaded.

Ruby crouched beside her and wrapped her monstrous hand over the girl's fingers, clutching the knife, steadying the blade. Finn flinched at the sudden, unexpected contact. Her mother rarely made any physical connection with her. Part of Finn wanted to bask in that moment; another part commanded she respond with the appropriate action, so as not to appear weak. In her heart she knew why she felt the way her felt. Her life was to be forever changed. Misinterpreting Ruby's act, Finn relaxed, grateful in that moment that she would be released from having to deliver the fatal blow.

In the next moment, with Finn's hand still in place, Ruby shoved the blade full force into the stag's heart, ending its life with a final shrill screech and a spurt of blood splattering their faces.

For seconds—too many seconds, it seemed—they stared at the stag's lifeless form. Its sole purpose in living was to sustain them in their lives; it died so they might live on. Their lives mattered more than the lives of the creatures they killed. Finn needed to understand that. That was the way of their world and had to accept it.

 **RUBY POV:**

The silent befall them. Ruby look at Finn's face. Her daughter just took her first life. She is now staring at the clear sky. The forest was covered in snow. Ruby came from Patch. She didn't like the weather here much but if it keep her family safe. She won't complain it. On other hand, Weiss felt like home when they move here.

" _You know there's a beauty in cold." The ice queen proclaims holding a mug of hot chocolate, sitting next to the window. She was pregnant_

 _I know…the beauty is you._ Ruby recalled their conversation.

"Mother…Am I ready?" Finn's voice woke her up from the sweet memories.

"…Ye-" A hulking dark hand slammed over a nearby ridge, reaching for the carcass. The troll, three times Ruby height and easily eight times her girth, lumbered into the clearing. Its gaping mouth, framed by two curved defensive tusks, opened in preparation for gnawing into the stag. Having caught the scent of deer blood, the creature had decided it had found something to sustain itself.

"What is that?" Finn called out.

"An Grimm, an Oni. Stay behind me," Ruby commanded.

Ruby started to back Finn to safety when the Oni lunged for them, slamming a massive fist nearly hit the red cloak, while simultaneously lifting the limp deer with its other hand. The attack sent both tumbling into a hollow in the trees. It lofted the carcass in victory, and with the deer's limp head flopping, brought the neck toward its gaping jaws.

"No! You're not taking our kill!" Finn reload the dust into Linnaean.

Ruby grabbed the Harbinger, slide the blade across the Oni's nose before giving it a kick. The Oni shake its head, the stag's leg hanging from the large mouth.

"Activate your aura! Stay back! Keep your distance!" Ruby shouted.

The bolt fires into the Oni's chest, it did not flinch. Ruby knew that Finn never encounter the creature before.

"Only fire when I said!" Ruby ordered.

A red net force shows on Ruby's body. She dogged the huge fits of the giant. The blade cut through its ankle. The Oni down on one knee. Ruby quickly jump and slash on the face couple times.

"Fire!" A bolt flied straight into the face. The fire dust exploded as the Grimm covered its face. Ruby turn into petal. Using the moment from shotgun to go flying and cutting all over the Oni's face. The giant's mind failed to comprehend got the petals damaged the thick skin, allow Ruby to make another cut on its Achilles tendon.

The ice cracked from the large weight when Oni fall on the ground. It's now stand on both hand breath heavy. The Harbinger scythe around the neck.

"Take a shot, Girl." The command took Finn by surprised. She quickly loads the ice dust. However, the Oni fist pounded the floor making Finn's aim off and the blot was shot. An ice busted on Ruby's shoulder as she stunted for millisecond. The Oni tried to get up. Ruby knew that she can't move both of her arms and can't use the scythe properly. The glooming hand grabbed her and slammed on the floor.

"Mother!"

Ruby kick herself up. Spin around while the Harbinger transform back to sword. She dogged other punch from the roll and thrust the blade under its neck. The gait cries out loud and slowly drift away in to dust.

 **FINN POV:**

Finn rush to her mother.

"I'm so sorry, I was aiming and…" She stops when Ruby hold her hand up. With little shake from her shoulder the ice broke and Ruby was free.

"We did it." Finn say softly to the remaining dust of the troll.

An unsmiling of her mother offered no smile, on heartfelt words to console, no embrace that might indicate she shared in the grief that tore at Finn's soul.

"You are not ready." The word shatter Finn's heart.

"But I found the stag, I killed it and I fought the Oni! How am I not ready?"

Ruby retract the weapon and put it on her back, walk to the body of the deer which was ripped into 2 parts. She took the lower half and starting walking home.

"I…I am ready!" Finn shouting behind her mother. Ruby stop and sign.

"You can't stay calm when we fight. A huntsman need to ready to act at any moment. You are clearly not ready." A harsh tone of Ruby sending Finn in to shame.

"I am…" Finn whispered walking with her head all the way to her home.

 **NOTE:**  
Please give me feedback. So I can improve my writting! The bold and italic front is weiss's words. Cuz Ao3 don't have color option so this is what i went with.


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY: WHITEROSE [God of War AU]**

\- Chapter 3 -

 **RUBY POV:**

Ruby knocked the door with specific rhyme. They have created this secret code after they moved here. Ruby did not want any guest to visit their home. She had instructed Klein not to open to anyone unless he heard this knock. An old butler appeared before mother and daughter. Ruby hand Klein the deer.

"I'll be sure to prepare a good steak?" his voice raises after he saw the state of the meat. Finn rush pass them to her room and slammed the door with her anger. Klein turned to Ruby.

"We encountered an Oni, Finn...she…is not ready." Ruby said.

Klein nodded and took off to the kitchen. Ruby put the weapon next to the door. Weiss never likes when she carried it around the house.

Glancing around the hallway. The Schnee-Rose emblem was carved into the floor. Weiss did this. She had known idea the Weiss would enjoy doing such craft like craving, painting even sculpturing. At each corner of their home, Her wife put her touch into it. I want it to like where we belong, like home.

 _Home._

The simple word held such a different meaning now. It used to be warm and safe, a place where she can relax, filled with love. She will never forget the smile from ice queen when she comes back from the hunt. Weiss would complain why she gone,it's showed that how the ex-heiress was so worry about her. Now, The empty space in this house affected her more than it should. Ruby wish that feeling won't stay long. She needs to find a way to save her wife. Walking into the vault and open it. Ruby kneels down next to Weiss. She is trying her best to hold back her tears.

"...Please come back. Finn needs you…Klein needs you." A tremble in Ruby's voice couldn't be clearer.

"I need you."

A kiss on Weiss's forehead. Ruby's finger touched the scar on the eyes. She knew that this scar came from when Weiss fights the knight. The mark didn't make ice-queen any less beautiful. When they were younger, Weiss would try to cover it with makeup. She was ashamed of the other hand, Ruby felt weird when she didn't seen that scar. She would said that the scar made Weiss look cooler. The ice queen usually blushed and saying that the dolt has bad taste. Ruby would turn back that argument that she likes Weiss so if she had bad taste, Weiss would be didn't know how long she is staring at that elegant face. Klein has to go to her to tell her dinner is ready.

 **FINN POV:**

The meat wasn't bad at all. Finn always amaze at Klein cooking skill. They eat quietly. Most of the time when her mom were around, they will wait for Ruby to come back from hunt to eat to together. _**Dinner is family's time.**_

Her mom said. But they usually eat before Ruby came back. The red cloak usually takes too long, it's not often that they shared table together. Ruby chewed on the meat without cutting it. Finn remembered that her mom usually complains about the 'barbaric act',she told her.

After the dinner Finn fall on her eluded her as she stared at the ceiling. She had never felt more alone in her life than at that moment. All that she knew that made her happy was gone. Loneliness swelled at the thought of all that she cared about having left her. She knew she was wrong in thinking that. She had Ruby. She was not alone. Her life was meant to go on. But why was fate punishing her so? What had she done that make these happened? Her mom was brilliant woman. She was kind and brave, elegant and graceful. Why did the bad thing happen to her? Minutes after exhaustion drew Finn into a dreamless sleep.

 **RUBY POV:**

'Silver light flash all over that mountain. Ruby look around. There was no one. Everyone turns to dust. EVERYONE.'

Ruby woke up from the dream, covered in sweat. _Damn it…_ There is no one to comfort her like before. The empty space next to her is like her heart. Ruby trails the body line that she knows too well. Her sorrow is beyond words. Ruby lose so much, but she thinks her tear have dried up long time ago.

Suddenly, the flapping of formidable leathery wings taking flight stole the silence of the dawn, followed by an unearthly screech that ripple through the air. Then came the sound of tree branches snapping under great strain.

Ruby rush out of room and go down a stair into the hallway. She saw Klein and Finn.

"Mother…What is go—" Finn was interrupted by the outside voice.

"Come on out! No use hiding anymore. I know who you are," a callous, scratchy voice commanded.

Then came more insistent pounding. From the force shuddering the timbers.

"More importantly, I know what you are!" the voice added, with such a casual delivery that it crawls under Ruby's skin.

"Mother, do you know him?" Finn whispered too terrified to move.

Ruby silenced her daughter with a stern glare. Even the big door was reinforced well. Ruby knew it wouldn't hold the visitor for long, if this is a guest from him.

"Klein gets her to the vault and don't come out until I say so." Ruby ordered the butler. The old man quickly dragged Finn who still confused.

After they out of her sight Ruby held the harbinger in her hand and tuck on her back. She needs to make sure that her family is safe. Ruby took a deep breath before remove the brace and flung the door open.

The visitor was a slight, unimposing man, appearing no older than Ruby. He was taller than her with all of the scar over his muscular body. The man was wearing a golden lion skin on his head. He was bare-chested with huge gauntlets in a lion shape. Short brown hair with trimmed soulless, penetrating gaze left his unreadable.

He stared curiously at Ruby for a time, as if to exam her element. It seemed he was waiting for Ruby to speak. Ruby notice his muscular body and his fingers curled reflexively into the fist.

"Huh. Thought you'd had silver eyes…but…This is definitely the right place. I guessed you just a decoy." The visitor said slowly, drawing out his words. His colorless lip curled into a smirk.

Ruby remained silent.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" He said with a devious glint. If fear dwelled inside this man, he hid it completely. "this place was almost the south of the Remnant. And it's cold as fuck."

"What do you want?" Ruby's hand was ready to grab the Harbinger. The man wore gauntlet; he will always ready to strike her at any moment.

"You already know the answer to that," The visitor chided. A gloating smile crossed his face. In the next second it disappeared.

"Whatever you seek, I do not have it. You should go."

The visitor sighed, shaking his head.

"And here I thought your kind was supposed to be clever. All the father praised that your kind was the greatest soldier he ever had. A huntsman can take down dozens of the Grimms without breaking a sweat. Now you just hide out like a frightened rabbit in these woods… your pathetic coward."

Ruby clutches the Harbinger.

"You do not wish this fight, whoever you are," Ruby said, her voice fraught with warning. Undaunted, the visitor advanced three steps to place himself within arm's reach of the red riding hood. His stare never left Ruby, who rock steady.

"Oh, I am pretty sure I do."

Before Ruby could react, the visitor relaxed his fists. In the next second, he back slapped Ruby hard across her face. Ruby held her stance. She can't move. She needs to make sure that the visitor does not touch the door. She exhaled deeply, forcing herself to relax. She can't let the emotion get the best of her.

"Leave. My. Home." Ruby spatted. The visitor only smiled, revealing carious teeth and his willingness to fight. Or was it a willingness to die?

"You will have to kill me for that to happen," he responded calmly.

In a dizzying blur, the stranger attacked with a series of hard, wild punches. Ruby took out the Harbinger and block each attack. His punch is strong. One of her feet went backward. Ruby hit the man's chin with her handle. The blow was strong enough to send her opponent stumble.

As the visitor remained motionless on his knee, Ruby risked a glance over her shoulder at the door, wondering at that moment what, if anything, she should tell her daughter. This was not the person she wanted Finn to know about. What-she-have-done-in-the-past.

"No. No, no, no, no. Fine. Now my turn," he said.

The visitor charged, launching a fierce uppercut, which sent Ruby flying into the air, skipping across the roof of the mansion and finally coming to rest in her yard.

This was no ordinary man.

He followed with an enormous leap, landing less than a dozen paces from the Red riding hood.

Ruby rolled away, springing to herself and planting them firmly to brace for another onslaught.

"How incredibly disappointing. Come on then," the visitor taunted.

Ruby holds the Harbinger in front of her as the man made his stance. Both rush to clash each other. Each exchange to blow. The clash blaze to the forest created the crack around the area of the fight. The man hit the ground so hard some of the rock jumped up hit on Ruby.

The rose fly over and tackle the man into the nearby stone wall. Harbinger scythe form lock him as Ruby drag the visitor around. In response, he managed to grab her wrist and threw her into the other side. Ruby balanced herself on the shaft of Harbinger.

"This is really simple. Tell me what I want, and You can go free, I only want the silver eye." the visitor shouted.

"That's not all-father way…" Ruby replied.

"Oh, "The man acts surprised "So you knew him…Yeah, you just die faster if you tell me what I want."As soon as he finished his words, he charged in and kicked her into the air. He slammed her into the mansion. Ruby stumbled as she looks at the hold on the ceiling. The visitor waved his hand touting her. The room intrigued him.

"..This is child's room?"

Ruby used the curve of the scythe and send him out of the roof. The petals follow him into the air and threw him far away from the mansion. The visitor quickly collects himself.

"What a good payback..." His breath gets heavier.

The rose petals slowly form into Ruby, holding her scythe on the back. The key of fighting is who runs out of aura first and its seems this man's aura is have more than Ruby thought. She swung the scythe as the man throwing his fits. Scythe won't beat fits in close-range, she needs to keep her distance.

The visitor's strength was surreal. He dug the ground and picks up the enormous stone, you could have called it hill. He jumped into the air and tossed the hill into Ruby, the hill destroyed the ground, rock flied with quick speed hit Ruby and the big part created the crevasse splinting the land apart.

"You're a quick one but that doesn't mean you can avoid all the damage." He said, as Ruby's aura disappeared.

The visitor leapt across the gap, striking Ruby with a powerful punch, which launched her backward. Then followed up with a kick in a stomach. While Ruby scrabbled about on the ground, trying to regain her feet. The man stomped all over her before kicking her deep into the crevasse. Ruby hit the bottom with a loud thud. She shook her head to clear her blurred vision. As she speeded up the side of the crevasse, the man shouted.

"This fight is pointless. I AM STRONGEST MAN ALIVE!"

With trembling arms, Ruby emerged to assume a fight stance.

" Strongest… Don't make me laugh…" Ruby spitted blood on the snow.

The many years of battles and wars shaped Ruby's mind to be numb to that word, Strongest, Many have claim that. Many have died because of this arrogance. Strength isn't the why you win the fight.

The red cloak kicked the snow in front of the visitor, making him instantly covered his eye. Then she swing-kick on the face, making her opponent into awkward position.

Within second, she rushes past the visitor, turn around, swung her scythe and pull the triggered. The force threw him off, 10 steps from Ruby.

The visitor stumble, tried to find his stance. Stop at the edge of the crevasse. His aura broke. Ruby quickly followed his body and slash his chest. The blood spatters all over her face.

"AUGGGGGGG!" His scream echo sending all the little animal fleeing.

Ruby snapped Harbinger, open barrel and put it on the visitor's forehead.

"..Haha...Go ahead, Kill me. But eventually, He…will…find…you... after all he is -"

 **BANG!**

A moment later, his limp body crumpled to the ground before the red hood. Exhausted, Ruby kick the body into the depth of the abyss. She stood there for many minutes waiting and thinking. As she returned to normal rhythm, Ruby finally start to walk back. Shaking her head in a mixture of anger, disgust, and grief.


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY: WHITEROSE [God of War AU]**

 **\- Chapter 4 -**

 **RUBY POV:**

Ruby examined the damage surrounding areas. The mansion is still intact except the hold in the roof. However, her backyard was completely destroyed. Ruby tried to stand up, ignoring the accompanying pain.

"Weiss, what should I do?" She whispers. "Our daughter is not ready for the journey..."her Knee fell down on the ground."..I do not know how I do this without you."Ruby tucked the weapon on her back hip. Limping to the took some times but eventually, She stands at the vault.

"Klein! Finn! It's me. Come out."Her voice was loud but exhausted.

Ruby was grateful when she saw her daughter slowly walk out from the metal door. The girl face showed that she had been crying. Klein followed her with his frowning brown, and he utters.

"Ruby, are you—" His words were interrupted.

"There was so much...the noise the clashing...I thought you…". Finn stopped as her eyes ran down her mother current state.

"Are you alright?" Finn said, rushing to Ruby.

"I am okay." Ruby wave out the injury. There are more important things to be done.

"Gather your things. Klein makes sure the vault is secure. We leave now," Ruby commandeered, leaving Finn standing in confusion.

 **Finn POV:**

The gaping hole in her room held her gaze. Finn could only imagine the force it took to batter through the happened? Finn knew that Ruby won't give her any explanation. Her bag filled with dust magazine. Finn put her blade on her back and the bag over her shoulder. As she walked out of her room, She saw Klein going into the storage.

"Klein, what are you doing?"

The butler stunned for a second. He didn't know she was there.

"Just some stuff I think it will be necessary for the ride." He smiled, "you mother is in the workshop maybe you should take this and patch her up" he handed her the first aid box.

* * *

Ruby is working on the harbinger as Finn walked to the workbench. She noticed the bruises shoulders and how her mother struggled to bent down.

"Mother…" The voice was so low. She didn't want to interrupt the older woman.

"Something not right about it. The gear must be stuck or something...grab me the oil" Ruby told Finn, her only eye still fixed on the old weapon.

Finn put down the first aid box next to her.

"I think I should get you patch up first."

With frustration noise, Ruby turn

"Get. The. Oil."

Her command send Finn tremble."My aura will heal it later, I...We don't have time, child."

The red cloak stood as her shadow overthrows the girl. Her icy cold eye though thrusted Finn's soul. What?

 _I just want to help. What did I do wrong?_ Finn complain in her head.

"...okay But mom won't like it."

As a second, the cold eye has a flash of guilt. Ruby signed. When Finn about to walk away. The mother grabbed her wrist.

"...Fine…"Her tone suddenly softened.

Finn can't even hide Her big smile as she quickly opens the box, almost dropped the bandage. Ruby removed her old armor, untie her dress and took off her shirt. Her body was covered with scars and cut. The status shown that hundreds of battle and wars. Finn already guess that her mother was a veteran and probably move here later. Finn has only experienced the rest of Remnant though book. Mostly just the four kingdoms, the Great War. The king of Vale and the four academies of huntsmans. _I still love when mom tells me a bedtime story._ Finn's grins become wider.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked

"Oh…I just thought what stories mom told me before bed…Mother, what is you favorite fairytale?" Finn tried to make a conversation.

"I do not like fairytale." Ruby emotionless answers send the room quiet.

Finn didn't what to talk next when her mother shut down the topic. I' _m really bad with people,ain't I?_

Eventually, the patching up was done. Finn grabbed the oil and handed to her dropped the oil around the gear and test it a few times. Finn look at the harbinger, an old weapon, older than her. The weapons always been such big part in this family life. She started training at the age of five, with her mom. As she guided Finn how to use, improvise and take care of her Linnean.

* * *

The group are ready to look at Klein who locking up the door.

"When will we be coming back?"She collects her courage to ask.

"I do not know." Ruby said.

"I thought I wasn't ready." Her sarcasm sniped at red.

"Yes, you are not ready, but we no longer have a choice." Ruby's next sentence surprise Finn.

"We are going to the south, young mistress." Klein's encouragement made Finn excited.

"Are we leaving the island?" She asked with excitement.

"...yes…" Klein answered with his voice slowly gone quietly.

Outside, the lad surveyed the battle-scarred land and house.

"..How?" Finn muttered in amazement. Finn couldn't believe the left behind destruction of her mother's fight.

Ruby said nothing. They keep walking across the yard.

"Who was he? What did he want?" Finn asked,

"I do not know nor care who he is." She ignored the second question.

The group marching off resolutely toward the path that led into surrounding forest. Finn scanned in a wide arc as both,butler and young mistress, hurried to catch up with the huntress. Finn has never seen these much destruction. She would think this sense can only happen in tales about heroes battling against evil. But the thought train rushed as whoever had called at his door was no just normal idea terrifying her brain.

"You could have died. Never leave me and Klein alone, all right?"

"...all right." Ruby said it under her breath.

"What did he want mother? You didn't answer that question." Finn had another chance to get an answer from her mother.

The silent took Ruby for at least 5 minutes. She took a deep breath before crouching to face her daughter. The larger hand clutching her girl's tiny shoulders. Her lips curled back

"He...His master wants you..."Ruby reluctant to answer it.

"What could he want with me? I am nobodies," the girl is still silent. "...is it because I am a Schnee's heiress?"She continued to ask.

"...Yeah..."Ruby stood up and keeps walking.

"Well...Schnee family has many enemies, young Mistress. We need to be careful."Klein explained.

"Did you kill him?" Finn called out.

There was nobody, only blood spill on the snow at the edge of cravers.

"I did it only to protect you." Ruby said simple, as end of further discussion.

Finn got her answer but something still bothering her, she can't fight the enemies if she doesn't know them. However Ruby would not talk about it any more, so she turned to her butler.

"Klein, who is our enemies? What are we dealing with?"The question was precise.

Klein considered his responds. He clearly did not want to upset Ruby but the question can not remain unanswered.

"they're the reason that the mistress is like this."

The rage pouring into Finn, her mom was a light in her life. She taught everything Finn known. She comforts Finn when she hurt, She took care Finn when she's they trekked along a path leading up to a ridge on their left, The pace was slow due to the old butler, Ruby had stated that she didn't want left him to alone, in case, the enemies come back. They'll pay for this. Finn made promise to herself.

As they trekked along a path leading up to a ridge on their left, The pace was slow due to the old butler, Ruby had stated that she didn't want left him to alone, in case, the enemies come back. The large black case on her back dropped into snow.

"The sun is about to go down, we rest her. Hopefully, we get to the shores in tomorrow's afternoon." Ruby starting the bonfire.

Klein opened the sack and handed the meat to Finn. While, grilling the meat, Finn's mind drifted back to his father kneeling before the vault. Her terrifying thoughts came back. What if they come back to take her mom? She's also a Schnee too. What if they hold her ransoms or worse, kill her. _I can only hope that the vault is safe enough._ The idea will be lingering in her mind until they can find a way to save Weiss

"Your meat is burning." The voice pulls her back to her dinner. Finn quickly blew the meat. The food was blackened.

"Sorry..." She knew she wasted their supply.

Without words, Ruby took her meat and shoved the cooked one in her hand. Finn barely have time to said anything when her mother's teeth cut the burned meat.

"Eat. You will need it."

In the morning, they continued to descend, the salt smile touch Finn's nose. She has nerve like the sea. It's dangerous with all the marine Grimm.

"I really miss fishing with you and mom, Klein" Finn said and they are now, standing in front of the destination.

A small building in midst of the fast ice some part is extent into the sea. This is where they keep their boats. Ruby and Klein lifted the door open, showing one speed boat and one wooden boat in the garage.

"Are we taking the big one?" Finn asked with her sparkling eyes.

"Yes...we are going on the mainland."Klein said, "think of this as vacation."

Finn can't keep her excitement down. She is going to see all the kingdoms. As outlander, who lived in this island for her whole life, her worldview will be much more than this place.

"Are we gonna visit all the kingdom." Her voice was cheerful.

"We will go where is necessary to bring back your mom." Ruby threw the rope over the boat."

"Well...Where?"Finn handed the bags for Klein to put it on the vehicle.

"...Atlas…"

Finn's eyes open wide Atlas, mom's birthplace! Finn know most about Atlas due to her mom usually told her a lot about it. The military strengthen and magnificent scientific development. She wants to see how such Kingdom govern in harsh environments. The image of Atlas runs wild in her head before a question pop in her head.

"Mother, where did you grow up?" Finn asked,Her words was ignored

Ruby jumped over to the boat, put her hand out. Finn complied, she grabbed the hands and was lifted before being putted down gently.

"..Get the bag under the deck." Ruby ordered.

The engine started. Finn look a cloudless azure sky in fat distance.

"If we are going to Atlas, are we going to stop at Vale first?"

"Yes, we will park the boat at Vale." Ruby answer, her both hands controlling the wheel.

"How long will it take to reach it?"

"That I don't know...because...I haven't been to Vale in decades." Ruby push to boat into 'autopilot' She looked at the head of the boat where Finn is sitting.

"Will we see others on the road?" Finn asked after a more minute of had nerve the occasion to encounter other people. Friendless and isolated in their forest, Finn had never spoken to anyone expect her parents and her butler. Lately, just her butler since her mom absent and Ruby is hard to talk to.

"Yes."

"Will they be friendly?"

"Mostly not?"

"Will they try to rob us?" Schnee is a rich family and Finn know what thieves is. "The thief robs the rich right?"

"Not all always but yes." Ruby needs her to be careful.

"Oh."

The red hood crouched in front of her daughter.

"Finn,look at me." Her voice was stern.

"On our journey, expect to face many dangers. You must be prepared for them."

"Yes, mother."

Notes:

Happy New Years 2019. Thank you reading my work. I will be very busy this Jan but I will upload chapter 5 in couple next weeks. Thanks your patient!


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: WHITEROSE [God of War AU]

\- Chapter 5 -

The monotony of travel bored Finn's brain. She is sicked of salt smlie already. All the way she was rocked by the rhythm of the wave. She wondered how long it might take on reach their destination. Asking too many questions,she knew,would only annoy her mother. Atlas was at the northest of the Remnant and their island were almost at the south pole.

There were so many thing she wanted to learn, wanted to know about her mom's life. She had always thought she would have the time to ask her about the things that mattered most. They had lived in peace for all 15th years. Finn never imagined their lives could turn so bad so quickly.

Ruby is on the wheel,facing toward to horizontal line. Klein is working something under the deck.

"Mother, Is there any fish Grimm?" Finn asked as she scan the water.

"Yes. Some are big , some are small..." Ruby looked at the radar. "Just like on the land."

"What is the biggest you ever seen?"

The pause hit their conversation. Finn thought for awhile that her mother didn't want to answer the question. Eventually, Ruby speak.

"I once fight with a Leviton with my team."

Leviton!? That's Giant lizard-fish!? Team!? What's team? Finn couldn't image how someone like Ruby was in a recalled that her mom told her that huntsman sometime worked in team.

"You were in a team..?" Finn raise her voice.

"..." Ruby didn't even acknowledge the question, Finn sigh, She have seen this respond so many time, she gave up to get every answers from her mother. Finn walked down,saw Klein cooking stew. She sitted on the counter and started talking.

"Klein, Do you know about mother's team?" The question made Klein look up, his brown knot.

"...well.." He find it hard to answer just a simple question. "Huntsman when they were just a student,they worked in group or partner. Both of your parents were assigned as partner and then with other pair they were formed a team together."

"...oh..that how did both of them met?" Finn's curiosity took on the subject.

"Hahahaha…yes.I still remember the letters your mom sends when she first enrolled Beacon academy. The school have a test and during the test both of your parents run into each other. Funny thinking , that your mom didn't like Ruby at first. They were so reluctant to be paired together." The butler seem nostalgia.

"Mom didn't like mother at first?...ha…" Finn never knew that

"The mistress was really different at the time. She was being perfectionist,a bit overconfident and defiant."

"...that's doesn't sound like mom." Finn astound about new thing she learn.

"Your mom was just a child growing up. Which is pretty normal for the time. To be honest you are a lot like her at this age." Klein smile hand her a bowl of stew.

"Thank Klein, I guess I am. Do you know anything mother?"

"Not much really, She was partner with Mistress in Beacon. They work together for long time. Get married and then move to south to raise her family. She was very famous huntress, so did your mom." Klein stroked his chin. "I didn't much because I am only Schnee's butler. Ruby didn't talk much either. Maybe,you should asked her."

"If I ask her , She won't give me anythings." Finn knew too well.

"Well you mother was very trouble person. She didn't want you to worried about her." Klein said and hand her another bowl of stew. "She won't answer you question directly. Butttt….maybe you can get some answer while having dinner together."

"..why do you always want me to deliver her stuff? Are you trying to make me spend more time with her?"

"Of course!" Klein said with open honesty.

RUBY POV:

...This boats is really fast, maybe tomorrow' night ,we will get to the shore,I need to find a place that won't attract any buzz.I also should contact Juane.

The sun is sinking into the sea as Ruby's worries growing. At night it's hard to see your surrounding especially in the ocean. Ruby didn't really want to fight the Grimm while she had a child and an butler to protect.

I need to be positive. Can't attach any Grimm now.

Ruby's head turn to Finn, Who walking next to her and give her a bowl filled with stew. A spoon full of meats went into Ruby's mouth. She was hungry.

"Mother, Do you like the stew?" Finn ask just as eating it herself.

Ruby made somewhat positive noise in the neck.

"What do you like to eat?" The question was weird. Not the question itself but the timing.

"Why are you asking that?" Ruby continued to eat her stew.

"So, I can tell Klein what to make on next meal." This confuse Ruby. Finn never really interact with her much. That fact is due because Ruby distance herself from Finn.

"Cookies…" Her answer surprised the little girl.

"...uhhh...maybe it should be a meal , you know like stew or spaghetti"

"oh...Ramen, I guess."

"What is ramen?"

It never occur Ruby that Finn has little knowledge of the world. She may read lots of book but that's it. She's booksmart like her mom , isn't she?

"It's like spaghetti in a soup with vegetable and meat."

"oh..Will we eat that on the mainland?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do after we landed on the mainland."

"Find a place to sleep."

"How?"

"I don't know...yet."

"Are we going to use car?...you know? That machine that carried people around."

"Maybe or trains"

"Oh 'Trains' is a form of transport consisting of a series of connected vehicles that generally runs along a rail track to transport cargo or passengers….I know that one!" Finn's answer came out straight of books."The are all over the land right?"

"Yes, but there will times that we need to walked too."

"Oh...okay. Will the Grimm be on us?"

"Yes...The Grimm on mainland will be more dangerous than We used to face. You need to be more careful and prepare."

"I understood." Finn looked down, the guilt still lingering on her.

"...get some sleep…We will get to the shore tomorrow's night."

* * *

 _ **-Years ago-**_

The black smoke was all over the place. The ash is snowing like in winter. People screaming and scrubbing to get away from danger. The Ursa chewing on bodies. The blood smears on its face. The nevermore launch and opened its claws, grabbing human and fly up high before drop the prey. Some people jumped out of the building as the death stalker start climbing , stringed everyone on its way. The Beowulf threw a woman into the shape iron spike,then biting on her neck. One of the huntsman stabbed the werewolf in the gut before cutter its head. He turn to the woman,who neck got tore so bad, her blood is spilling like fountain. He was terrified. He covered his mouth, trying not to vomit. The Goliath rushing on the man's back. He rolled back ,watching as the elephant's red eyes flashed. He didn't know his could handle this big Grimm alone. He put up his sword stance, thinking what he should do. However, the Goliath won't let he had his chance. The beast rushing toward him. The time stop, he watch as the beast about to stump him into muddy made of human flesh. The white figure passed through him. The tip of the saber stringed under the trunk. Goliath's front legs go up and the red flash cut through the head. In just few seconds , the elephant fell down and turned into dust.

"You alright soldier?" Captain Schnee said, Myrtenaster on her side.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted her. "Thank you ma'am, I own you myself!"

"You can repay me with being more reliable! I won't help you next time!" She command. "Now go back to you squad, Don't just abandon you brother!"  
After sending the man back to his team. Ruby walked next to her partner.

"You really have to that harsh on him?" Red asked

"What kind of army we are if the soldier just abandon their comrades."  
Weiss groan.

Being a captain isn't an easy task. It's put street on her. However,everyone insist that she will be only one who can be their captain because her tactician skill. The same goes for Ruby. Red never like being in military, it's too strict too for her. She wondered what is Yang feeling, her sister is even more free-spirited than her.

"We should go clear the area. Other can help the civilian." Ruby said.

"No, we should prioritize the people first." Weiss augured.

"Princess,I know but if there's no Gri-" Weiss put a finger over her mouth.

"No BUT. People come first. By the time we clear the Grimm. Many life will already be taken. I know other can help but so should we." Her word knocked some sense into Ruby.

"Okay…I will go that way." Ruby pull Weiss closer.A kiss on ice queen's forehead. "Be careful, okay?'

"You dolt! We're in the middle of battle!" Ruby is gone before Weiss finished the sentence.

Jaune is standing still, his eyes was fixed on the hologram battle map. He didn't even notice when Weiss and Ruby walked in the war room.

"...I thought everyone would be here already." Ruby's word jumped Jaune. He's still easily spooked.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted "Don't jump on me like that."

"I didn't jump on you! I just walk in and you are to focus on the map" Ruby put her hand on her hip. "How can Jaune Arc, the colonel of GEF aka, Grimm Elimination Force…"

"I really hate that acronym." Weiss complain.

"...The blond paladin got jumpscare because of his wasn't aware of his six." Ruby teased him.

"Oh excuse me, Ruby. I didn't know that you have a habit of jumping on person who is clearly doing something else." He responded back.

"Vomit BOY" Ruby continue the banter.

"Little Red."

"Dumb swordsman"

"Stupid cape"

"You're weapon are lame!

"A..a...your sytch is ineffective!"

Ruby grapes.

"Oh no You did not just insult my precious Crescent rose!"

"Oh really, Because I just did." Jaune won't back down either.

Myrtenaster hit both of red and blonde head.

"Ouch!" Both cried.

"Do I need to stay you that we are not children anymore." Weiss state, wave Myrtenaster back at her co-workers.  
"Come on, Weiss. Why do you have to serious at all time." Ruby rubbing her head.

"Yeah, you don't have to hit us." Jaune supported

"Then! Don't make me!" Weiss said, then walking to the battle map.

"When is everyone coming back?" Weiss ask Jaune.

"They should be back in 1 hours. Your guys just quick." He said and pushed the button on the projector. The screen show the dot with a name on it. Everyone is on process of coming back at the base.

"How was the mission." He asked

"194 survivor , 35 badly injured…" Weiss pause, looking on her scroll. "213 dead and district 12th are overtaken by the Grimm."

The guilt in her voice was undeniable. Weiss hug herself harder.

"We should attack on district 4th first, the situation is getting worse there." Jaunce said. "We had more civilian to take care and if we don't hurried them to safe zone. This will get worse." He point at district 4th Which block them between the safe zone and the base.

"...Yeah.." Weiss's mind isn't in the best place.

Ruby walking out,drying her hair with towel. She saw Weiss working in bed. Her tablet in her hand, showing battle map and route that they need to take survivors tomorrow. Ruby climb into bed and give a kiss on the heiress's cheek.

"Stop it dolt. Can't you see I am working."

"Well I can see that you're doing it wrong." Ruby kissed Weiss's neck.  
"What that's supposed to mean?" Weiss turned her head to her dolt.

"You supposed to be doing 'me'."

Ruby easily take the tablet from her hand and push the lips against her partner. It's long long sweat of candy and cookies. Ruby break away when Weiss need some air.

"Ruby...wait,I have been-" Weiss bent back as Ruby took off her nightgown. The red hood stuck, the teeth latching onto Weiss's neck, biting hard.

"Ah..Ahhhh..Ruby..stop.." Weiss's failing attempt to push her head away, the pleasure was too much. Ruby start kiss on the chest, squirming on ice queen's breast. The finger play with Weiss's nipple made her biting the pillow. Ruby look at her princess who is heavy breathing, her cheek was redder than blood. Her eyes was filled with tear of pleasure. Ruby smilies , taunting. Weiss hold her breath, She hate it when she was 's tongue slowly draw on the cherry blossom tip.

WHACK!

"Ouch..Baby..This is the second time you hit me today." Ruby cried out of pain. She stopped whining as she saw Weiss's angry face.

"I said stop!, you idiot!" Weiss pull the blanket to cover her body. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Ruby still frustrating.

"Well…" Weiss suddenly hesitate to said. "You know that Yang and Blake is already together."

"Yeah...They were long together for….god only know how long. Why?'

"I mean in official way…I want us like that." Weiss didn't want to said it outright.

"Yes, they shown everyone that they're dating. I mean we did that too." Ruby still clueless.

"..It's not the same.." Weiss raise her voices. "I want it to be on paper"

"...what?" Ruby have no idea what her girlfriend is talking about.

"Screw it, if you are this stupid. I give up!" Weiss pull the blanket over her head, leaving Ruby baffled.

The breakfast put next to bumbleby couple. Ruby's face is serious,staring at the lovers.

"Shouldn't you be eating with the ice queen?" Yang asked,putting the sausage in her mouth.

"...What do you have that we don't have?" Ruby asked with very serious tone.

"What…?" Yang confused,Blake still reading her book.

"Okay...you need to elaborate that sis." Yang point her fork at Ruby.

"Alright,so yesterday Weiss and I were kissing..."

"Skip that part." Blake said with deadpan face.

"Suddenly, She said that she want us in 'official' way" Ruby did the finer quote. "Like on paper…? I don't know."

"Ohhh...man...how long have you guys be together?" Yang smiled, she know what's up.

"For….8 years." Ruby said.

"Andddd...She never talk about this 'official' way before?' Yang ease her sister.

"NO" Ruby still don't get.

"Well When two people love each other so much for long time..they"

"Yang, I know what sex is?"

"But what do they call mom and dad relationship?" Yang showed her ring finger

Ruby's eye widen, her jaw dropped and bash her head in table.

"So that's what she was talking about!" Ruby cried all over the cafeteria.

"Yeah...Marriage." Yang patting Ruby's head.

"I mean I didn't know she want that." Ruby proclaimed

"Weiss won't tell you what she want you should know that better than anyone." Blake said and showed Ruby a magazine she was reading. Ruby glanced up from the table , Ruby saw a collection of jewelry.

"Wow, I didn't know that you're interested in jewelry, Blake" Ruby said survey on the Ring section of the magazine.

"No I don't but choosing the right one for the Schnee won't be an easy task." Blake continued "You know how many time Weiss ask me how to give you a hint that she want marriage since Yang and I got married."

"How many-"

"Too many, Yang...Too many…" Blake's fireice eyes looked at her loves.

Yang turned to Ruby that still face plant in the surface.

"So sis,how are you gonna propose her?" Yang asked and Ruby respond with a smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY: WHITEROSE [God of War AU]**

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

 **Finn POV:**

"Look Klein! Look!" Finn shouted in excitement, pointing at the lighthouse on the horizontal line. The girl jumped up and down as the speed boat getting close to the land. Finn is about to see new places.

"We are approaching Vale." Klein said. "Which port are we going to park this?" He tapped on the boat, turning to Ruby.

"Nightingale ,the Challenger will come and pick us up." Ruby answered with stern voice.

The Challenger..? Finn picked up new word from her mother.

"What's the Challenger?" Finn asked.

"An old friend of your parents." Klein answered, "You'll see."

As the boat approaching, Finn saw the boat lining, covered in lighthouse shined on them. Ruby pick up the walkie-talkie.

''This is Nightingale Port, please identify yourself." the voice came out of the speaker.

"...This is Bluesky...Hello, I am Regina Brause, I just here with my family. We took off on Seagull port and just going to park here that's all."Ruby responded.

"Copy that, please look for an orange light. We will guide you to your parking slot."

The orange light blinking. Ruby drove the boat toward it. While they park, the man with orange jacket , nightingale brand on his back. He tips his cap.

"You guy come pretty late…Hi, I'm Josh."He pulls out his hand for shaking.

"Hi, I'm Regina, this my daughter, Faye and that's my dad, Kelvin." Ruby introduced 'her family' "Can point us at the train station?

"Oh, That's way about 15 minutes walk. He points out the way up the hill.

"Mother, why did you lie to Josh?" Finn asked as they walked along the road.

"The enemies could be everywhere, I don't know him. I don't trust him."Her mother was pessimistic."Neither should you."She continued.

"So, Where are we going?" Finn asked even though what answer her mother gave probably mean nothing to her. She only knows big areas of this world. Finn think that she should pack some map in their luggage but Ruby seems to know the way. Finn trust her mother when it's come to direction, well it's her only choice.

She only knows big areas of this world. Klein went to buy the ticket, Finn watch as she saw what plastic card that called 'Lien' being got to the train station which has only the ticket seller left sleeping on his duty. There is no store on her home island. They waited for the trains. Finn is excited to see the train. She knew that the use of gravitation dust made the train float on the rails and the dust can be use to speed the vehicle. The cricket noise is the music of the night. It's almost 1 am. Finn is starting to fall to sleep. Every time her mind goes to slumber, she pats her slap on the cheek.

"Sleep." Ruby said, pulling Finn's head on her lap.

Finn bewildered to her mother behavior but the exhaustion have take her slumber.

 **RUBY POV:**

Ruby looked at the Finn, who is now sleep and sound, occasionally make small noise. The face resembles her wife so much. She has your eyes, Ruby! Weiss said when she first held Finn for the first time. At that moment there were no joy in Ruby heart. _I have cursed her._ She told Weiss _These eyes weren't gift but a curse._ Ruby blamed herself for their situation. If Finn didn't have Silver eyes, The All-father wouldn't be hunting them down. They won't be in this situation.

The two lights shined as follow with engine sound that was quiet than Ruby remember. Must be the new type of train...Wow, I have no know idea what else chang on the mainland.

Ruby picked up Finn on her arm, the little girl lean on her shoulder. Other hand drag their bags. Both adults carefully walk in their seats. Klein put the bag on the overhead before settled down.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Klein asked.

"Crowbar.." Ruby uttered. "There's an agent from the Challenger working there." She looked at Finn again.

"...You should have told her that we're going at Beacon Academy." Klein complained "Finn might have something to look forward."

"So she can see what once mighty Beacon Academy have become?" An eye stared right in Klein's soul. "Now,Everythings is different, Klein."

 **Finn POV:**

The morning light hit Finn's eyes, forcing her to get up. She would have a great view from her seat if the train wasn't at bullet speed. All the green and grey blur. She gazed around her, Ruby was sleeping and Klein was nowhere to besee. Finn think he might go to toilet. She surveys the magazine under the table.

Most of it just travel magazines, showing picture of many things in City of Vale. One section is dedicated to the King of Vale as the one who won the war and united the humanity which led global civilization of Remnant. Another section was about Beacon's largest cathedral which was Beacon Academy. One section is dedicated to the King of Vale as the one who won the war and united the humanity which led global civilization of Remnant. The inside thousand of the wall painted told the story of The Order of Neo Deus. Finn realized that her didn't know any religion what is The Order of Neo Deus. Maybe I can asked mother about it or Klein. Finn turned to next page which was the recruitment of The Angel Custodians. The Angel Custodians is a frontliner of love, justice and faith. We want you. A person of justice! A person who believe in love! A unbroken faith. A crusader looking for the sinner. Join us to make the world for betterplace.

Ha...There're the military of the Order? Finn always thought that military would never mix with religion. Such a weird concept for her. She felt weight on the cushion. Klein has come back with sandwiches and bottles of milk. Ruby woke up, looked out the window.

'We are approaching City of Vale in 10 minutes.' The women's voice announced echo.

"Wait!We're going to the City of Vale?! Why don't you tell me?"

"I...uh…"Ruby stuttered.

"She wants to surprise you." Klein helps her.

"Oh..." I never thought she would do something like this for me. Finn's reflecting.

They ate breakfast on the train. As the train slowly comes to stop. Finn survey the station in awe,An Romantic style of Pillars and Statue. The white and green stone being shaped into the masterpiece, showing the history and tales of the city. They called the taxi,as they drove by. Finn saw the big building that people come in and out with many papers bags. 'The mall' Klein explained, it where people get food and clothes. So,they don't hunt or sew their own clothes. The grey tower catches her eyes,afterall it is the tallest constructer around here.

"Is that the CCT tower?" Finn asked Klein

"Yes." Klein responds and points to nearby places, "And that's…."

"Beacon Academy!" Finn's face sticker on the window.

"Haha...kids never come here?" The driver asked Ruby who sits next to him.

"We lived far, very her first time traveling." Klein answered instead.

"Well kid, that's the old Huntsman Academy now it cathedral for the order."

"The order of the Neo Deus?" Finn connected the dots.

"Yep,that one." He turned the wheel, drive into the other part of town.

"Are you the follower of the orde—"

"Finn!" Ruby suddenly rebuked her daughter.

"No, that's fine ma'am. I am but not really practice their way that much or anything. The order seems that. They can really handle the Grimm, even better than the huntsman. In fact, most of the huntsmans became Angel. They can be a bit intense sometime but overall they're good people. Even I who is not that religious decades ago, find some guidance in the order. Well at that time,the world was at the brink of destruction.

"Desperate time, desperate measures." Ruby stated.

"Indeed,but look how things turn out! We have global united, a government that can truly do some changes rather than political babbling."he made another turn.

"Andddd we have arrived, wow this is an old hotel? You sure you want to stay here? It might not be fit for young kids." The driver express concern.

"I know the owner…" Ruby hand him the money and quickly get off the car,leaving Klein and Finn to drag the luggage into the hotel.

It old dark grey building with crack on the wall. With neon light missing half the word. 'Crowbar' This looks kinda shady Finn walked in the lobby. In there,the old man evens older than Klein. He was writing something thing on the book. His green eyes behind dusty Futural glasses didn't even look up when the guest came.

"Sorry but there are no rooms left." His voice was like the rusty old machine that haven't been used for years.

Ruby put something down on the table, the metal noise took than old man by surprised. He slowly looks up.

"That was unexpected." He put down his pens

"...Where is The paladin?" She asked

His eyebrows raised. "No one called him that unless you're one of the is out for a mission for now,should be here by midnight. Please let me guide you to your rooms." He helps them carry their bag

* * *

The room was medium size with three beds and a small hit the bed, planting her face into the sheet. Klein walked in.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked,"the clerk said that I can use their kitchen?"

"Klein, I still don't know what is the Challenger." She complained.

"Oh, it's a group of old veterans from the Grimm crisis…Uh, The Grimm crisis was a crisis that happened about twenty years ago, 23 if I not wrong. Well it's all because of Grimm's popularity suddenly increased,the group of huntsmans is longer effective they need an organized force to help people and provide protect. You see, huntsmans only kill Grimm that roam around near the residential area, some Grimm that did not bother people ,so it wouldn't be eliminated but when the beast has more numbers it started to attack the big city. So All the authorities decide to combine an army called Grimm Elimination Force or GEF for shot to battle the disaster."

"So,mother fought in the Grimm crisis…"

"Your mom too." Klein folds the blanket and put it in his hand. "Goodness, this is so dirty."

"Why didn't they tell me about this?" Finn felt a bitten for that even her mom didn't utter any words about this.

"Finn...the war isn't pleasant thing. Even though fighting Grimm sound fun but not everyone's survived, the terror may fade for normal people but for someone who lived that kind of life every day for years, it scared you forever." His tone was almost like crying."You mom didn't bring it up because she didn't want to recall the bad memories.

"...I'm sorry." Finn never realized the side of her parents. Her mom always joyful and kind, sometime strict but she had her reasons. Ruby maybe cold and hard to talk,that doesn't mean Ruby didn't love her. Finn know that,just how the red cloak express is a bit ambiguous.

The butler signs and shared his head "it's okay,you still learning news things...lots of new things…so,what do you want to eat?" His fatherly voice cheers her up.

"Oh…" Finn completely forgot what he cared for.

"Ramen."

 **Ruby POV:**

A mild breeze though passed Ruby on a night street. She wore a brown jacket, her eye patch was gone replace with her hair that sidelined to covered half of her face, the hood also helped hide her face. The outside of Beacon is still the same. The main road decorated with lights along the way. The silence contrasted with Ruby's memories on her first day at Beacon. Everything's Change… Ruby stop at the circle concrete recalled that where she first met Weiss. An awkward girl who didn't suppose to be here, accidentally run into the Schnee heiress. A somewhat rival turned into friends, then friends, then best friend? Besties Ruby smilie a little. Finally, lover.

* * *

 **In the past**

Oscar stand in awe, glancing up on the Beacon which has been repaired, thank to Glynda. The Beacon of hope have been restored.

"Oscar! Can you help me with the light?" Nora asked as the wired wrapped all over her.

"Nora,you need to be patient.." Ren doing his best to help her only to end up with wired all over him arms.

"Okay,sorry this is a first time I saw Beacon" He walked towards them.

"Seriously, why didn't anyone do this for Me?" Yang complained,tried to set up the stereo.

"Maybe because you didn't tell anyone?" Blake walked behind her back,wearing in dark purple with star patterns dress.

"Hey why don't we set up the event inside?" Nora managed to get out of wiring of chaos.

"First,this is Beacon Grand opens since we were student,second there will be more people than the hall can hold. Third,Ruby want its." Blake is holding three fingers.

"Well can't blame her..she wants it to be romantic. The outdoor event is pretty sweet too." Yang kiss the Faunus's cheek.

"By the way,where are Ruby and Weiss?" Oscar tried to find the end of this wired.

"Weiss is busy,picking a banner color inside and Ruby should be here by no—" Yang's voice got cut off when red flash appeared. Oscar felt the wired have be pulled. The rose flies along the side of the entrance footpath.

"Hello guy!" She stopped at the middle of the concrete circle "is everything good?"

"Well you already set up the light which means we have more times,to decorate, Yang and Blake are setting up the audio...maybe we should set up the stage and food booth?" Ren asked for approvals.

"Okay...where's Jaune?" Ruby look around for the blonde.

"I think he left to buy food? Why?" Nora plug in the generators.

"...Well,one of the soldiers asked for him? They kinda feel weird to be celebrating during the war." Ruby thought about her man that she just passed.

"It's a break. We can't spend time all in the battlefield." Oscar said but in the wizard's voices. "I thought I told you about these years ago, "

"Haha,Yes,professor."

"Okay everyone we should be ready before the nightfall,come let's get the party start.

* * *

A slow music hummed with the night. A line bright colorful light bulb give essence of magical kingdoms. After the opening speeches from the important figure such as Glynda,Ironwood and few others. People are now enjoying themselves. Weiss is talking about her business partners. Despite Whitley is the main CEO, Weiss got the position of COO,she admins that oversee the process is suiting her better, when SDC is backing up the GEF,the people will have more positive view on the company. Whitley,once told her that. However,by giving the SDC mean that the armies will have reliable supply which could save countless lives. Weiss faked her laughter as she needs to,the boards is really important for her family business,to be honest, they disgust her. They are greedy merchants finding profit in war that took more lives than natural disasters. Ozpin once told her that humanity needed to be united right now if they want to survive even for such a selfish reason.

"Excuse me, I need her for a moment." Weiss feel a hand on her waist. A woman in red dress holding a glass of water. "Excuse us." Weiss said to her interlocutors. After they walked out, Weiss take the water and shoved it down her throat.

"Thank..I really don't like that guy" Weiss looked back.

"Well….I just want you to enjoy yourself. You earn the break, just because you're the COO,you don't have to please them." Ruby said.

"Well, I'm not the COO for full time. I'm huntress first than anything else."

"Even before me?" Ruby snuggled under her neck.

"you dolt! This is public place." The queen said,pushing Ruby's head off. "And of course…" She whispered in Red's ear. "You come before anything." Both blushed a little bit. Ruby put her hand under smile chin of the heiress.

"Close your eye…" She said it under her breath.

"Why?"

"Trust me"

"This better not be any prank." Weiss reluctant to close her eyes."

"It will be worth it." Ruby smooches her forehead.

The queen's eyes lid came down. Her ears picked a change of music. It was mix piano version of her song. She felt Ruby moved her for fees steps. A glass clanging together. A smoke of dust blow up right in front of her.

" *cough* You dolt!" She shouted and opened her eye.

Lights bulb has been arranged into simple word on the Build of

Beacon.

 _ **Will You Marry Me?**_

Tears leaked out of the blue sky eyes. A upset feeling suddenly gone. She turned around,seeing Ruby down on one knee. Presenting her a small box in her hands.

"Weiss Schnee…" The box slowly disclosing.

Weiss holds her breath. Like times stop,happiness engulf her heart.

"Will you take me as a partner for life?" Ruby smiles.

"Yes..yes..yes" Tears streamed down her face.

They kiss under the light of Beacon as the crowd cheered (especially Yang.) Ruby couldn't forget that moment,it's was one of the most precious memories of her life.


End file.
